callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
::For the Russian vehicle, see Gaz-67b. Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was a member of the British Special Air Service and a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests; he also insists that after the team has completed their operation in Russia, they should stop by London before departing to the US. Gaz was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. Biography Known for his sense of humor, Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and gave Soap a run-through on how to use weapons in F.N.G. He works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, their helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad when Imran Zakhaev calls Al-Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years prior to the mission, the team escapes Azerbaijan and team up with the USMC in a joint operation to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Gaz identifies him during the ambush, but Victor runs; they pursue and surround him, but he commits suicide. Gaz then goes with the SAS and USMC in another joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two, Zakhaev launches two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz is sent to the security room with some of the force while John Price, Soap and Griggs make their way to the control room, inputing abort codes, self-destructing the missiles. After managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team commandeers three of the bases' jeeps to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains by the Ultranationalists, but a Hind destroys a bridge, cutting off their escape. With no means of escape, the team is forced into a last stand effort until friendly reinforcements arrive. However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. As the Ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrives and personally executes Gaz with a Desert Eagle. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, as Kamarov and Loyalist helicopters arrive just in time to save Price and MacTavish. File:Gaz.jpg|Gaz in Blackout. File:Gaz2.jpg|Gaz in F.N.G.. File:Gaz3.jpg|Gaz in Ultimatum. Gazz.png|Gaz in F.N.G Quotes Trivia *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Tasco Red Dot Reflex Sight (The one that is equipped on the M4A1 in Charlie Don't Surf). *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer Mode. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for "Ghost" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Strangely, in Ultimatum and All In, he uses his signature G36C, but in No Fighting In The War Room, you can see briefly, he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Gaz always wears a hat with a Union Jack (UK) flag on it. *Some people believe Simon "Ghost" Riley from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is Gaz in disguise, but this cannot be as Ghost and Gaz have different names, but this can be countered in two ways: Gaz is most likely a nickname, and Ghost refers to how he seemingly "came back from the dead". The rumor that Ghost and Gaz are the same person has been disproven, as it has been confirmed by Infinity Ward that Gaz was killed. *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head. In some cases, Zakhaev will shoot the ground almost a foot behind Gaz, yet it still causes his head to explode with blood. *Gaz doesn't seem to have a rank; this can be seen by his tag, as he is simply referred to as "Gaz." *In the opening cutscene for "Heat" he answers Price, "Let's do this." This quote is also said by Ghost during the begining seconds of Modern Warfare 2's "The Hornet's Nest". *Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 carries many similarities from Gaz, like his signature quote, voice, and role in their respective squads. *Gaz is an Australian military slang term which is used to describe someone of unparalleled skill or to describe a member of the SAS. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action